A Guide to a Ninja's Heart
by Skelo
Summary: Naruto is 2 stupid 2 realise that Hinata is infactuated with him. Hinata is 2 shy 2 tell him. A stranger called Shiva the medical ninja in traveling 2 all the Villages, playing matchmaker. But what are his true intentions?Lemon chap 4 & 5. Dicontinued.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Shiva. Just Shiva; I don't remember my last name. Or my middle name…. My father and mother were part of a group of traveling acrobats, entertaining all the Villages during the times of peace. I remember so little of those days; but I see their faces in my dreams... a stunning couple. When I was little they would always say I looked very handsome. Carefree days, those of one's youth…

Our small group of acrobats was caught in the crossfire of yet another, pointless war. Mother and Father, gone, forever. A wise man once told me that there is no such thing as a good and evil side in war, but our thinking makes it is so. I remembered old man; I remembered…

I think I went mad then; well as mad as a ten year old could. I became obsessed with bringing the dead back to life. I even began to learn the forbidden Reanimation Jitsu. But that would only make puppets, mindless killing machines, not my parents. Later I heard about the rouge ninja Orachimaro and his _solution,_ to the problem of mortality. My disgust at what he had done woke me up from the half-life of madness. If war killed my parents, then it is war I should stop, not death. Not yet anyway.

I began to construct an alias. I kept my name, but changed everything else. I became Shiva the carefree medical ninja. A nomad traveling from village to village, doing the one thing that could stop a young ninja from wanting to fight: giving him a family. _'__My parents had something special and I want to share it with all the Villages. A ninja with a lover will only fight to protect her, but that requires an attacker. If everyone had happy families, there would be no wars.'_ Shiva the medical ninja would be a carefree daredevil, a risk taker. He is both a pacifist and realist, he knows that you can't stop all fighting; he still enjoys the rush of battle. But you can stop a war. His looks and charms will reel in the ladies; his open and trustworthy nature will get them to confess there love to him. If their love is true (and Shiva only had to remember his parents to judge); he would show the girl how to win over the boy. Shiva the matchmaker. _'But I also seek power. The power of immortality; just like Orachimaro. But I shall never kill for it; I shall only kill in self defense or to uphold my nindo.' _Shiva the medical ninja had a very specific nindo: Love is the most important thing in the world. Shiva the medical ninja only sought immortality to spread love forever. Of course that was only Shiva the medical ninja's goal. The real Shiva's goal was very different…

Once confident in his acting abilities, Shiva the medical ninja began his pilgrimage of romance. And so it begins at midnight, with a stranger stumbling through the gates of the village hidden in the leaves...

Sasuke couldn't sleep; again. The face of his brother Itachi continued to torment him in his dreams. _'You don't have enough hate to beat me, little brother. And you know something, you never will…'_

Climbing out of bed, and pulling his sheets off in the process; Sasuke knew he couldn't sleep now. The sheets tangled themselves around his ankles. Whilst Sasuke hopped around on one leg, kicking himself free, a clock stuck midnight.

He groaned and sat back on his bed, hands clutching his hair and palms against his temples. _'How long? How much longer can I endure this? How much hate must I poison myself with before I am finally free of him?'_ But he only had to remember the faces of his parents, lying dead in their bed, Itachi standing over them; cold. _'Always so cold, even before the murders. Stop it!'_

A flicker of movement in the shadows. The snap of a twig on the stone path. Sasuke pulled out a kunai from under his pillow and leapt to the windowsill. Sharingan at the ready, he scanned the scenery outside, like a panther. There! Now whoever it was had stopped moving. It was resting on one of the benches along the path. Sasuke didn't care who it was. Anyone sneaking around at this time of night was up to something. And Sasuke wasn't in the mood for plots or being subtle. Channelling his chakra into his feet, Sasuke sprinted out of his window and down the wall of his apartment. Just before Sasuke's face hit the ground himself he focused another burst of chakra and jumped. He flew almost horizontally at the bench where the stranger was resting, kunai at the ready…

Shiva laughed silently as a mere boy ran down his apartment wall; no doubt trying to attack him. He looked like he'd just graduated from Ninja Academy. What threat could he possibly-

The boy disappeared; and an instant later Shiva felt the cold steel of a kunai pressed against his throat. "Speak. Who are you?" The boy's voice was soft, like poison silk. _'A seducer's voice; and a powerful ninja. He must drive the ladies crazy.'_

Shiva took a deep breath. "My name is Shiva. Shiva the medical ninja…"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up late the next morning. So late in fact that he'd missed his breakfast with Kakashi and the Pervy Sage. That would have been interesting since Kakashi was a sucker for Jiraiya's pervert books.

Naruto didn't want to admit it but he was bored, being cooped up in the village for two whole months with no new Jitsu to master and no missions eventually got to someone like Naruto. You can only train so much before you want to use it on the field. Anyway Naruto _had_ missed breakfast so he pulled on his orange clothes and boots and ran out to Ichiraku's to get some ramen. But the shop was abandoned. No, the whole _street_was abandoned. "What's going on here?" Naruto said to no one in particular.

Shikamaru appeared, wraith-like, beside Naruto. "You too huh. Man this is such a drag." Shikamaru's shoulders slumped even further (if that's possible) and his face wore its familiar pout. "So you slept in too," Naruto began, "any idea where they all are?"

"No. Dad's gone just like the others."

"Let's go see Grandma Tsunade. She'll have some answers."

"Whatever. Man this is such a drag."

They began to turned around and were about to head off when they heard a voice. "If you're going to see the Fifth, can I come too, Naruto?" Naruto spun around and nearly head butted Hinata. Naruto briefly held onto Hinata's sholders to catch his balance. Once they were standing straight again Naruto said, "Sure Hinata. But; you're not gonna collapse on us again like you always do when I'm around. Ok?" Naruto caught Hinata's chin and tilted her face so her lavender eyes could gaze into his. "Promise?"

'_Naruto's touching me. What do I do; this is so sudden. He talked to me! He told me-'_Those were all the thoughts Hinata had before she fainted.

"Not again!" Naruto groaned.

"Man this is such a drag." Shikamaru agreed.

Naruto squatted down by Hinata's body and turned back to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, this isn't your problem. Try to find the Fifth will yah; I'll take care of Hinata." Naruto flashed his trademark grin at Shikamaru and gave him the thumbs up. Shikamaru nodded. "Got it," he said and vanished. A few seconds later Shikamaru came back for a final word. "Naruto, I don't know much about girls. I probably understand less about them than anyone else in this village. But I do know that Hinata is stuck on you." After that exhaustingly long speech (by Shikamaru's standards) he disappeared again, leaving behind a very confused and still clueless Naruto.

Shiva was escorted to the Hokage's study by no fewer than eight Anbu Black Ops. He had to smile at the irony. That Sasuke kid was something else, but eight Anbu Black Ops! Talk about paranoid.

"The Hokage will see you know," said her young assistant Shizune, who cast a curious glance at their captive. "You've searched him right? No weapons..."

Shiva was deaf to the world. Here was a beautiful woman, barely a girl, with the voice of a siren and the body of a marble statue. He could sense she hungered for something, no, it wasn't that intense. She _desired_ something and she didn't know what it was. But Shiva knew, he always knew. She wanted a man, but not just for sex, for the relationship. She wanted someone to care for her, and Shiva was tired of being lonely. They were practically the same age (in body at least). But he'd have to play it smart, be the price charming she wanted. He could see by her stance that she was no fool and at the faintest trace of being used she would probably kick his ass. Even though she wouldn't kick Shiva's ass she would kick Shiva the medical ninja's ass, as he couldn't break his cover. But maybe he could-

"Move it," One of the Black Ops prodded him forwards. Shiva smiled. Now the games truly began...

Tsunade looked up from her studying. She was nearly ready to begin Lee's operation. In fact, it had been due tomorrow. But this little stranger had gone and ruined everything. She hoped for his sake he had an explanation. And there he was- _'Oh my god he is stunning!'_Tsunade shook her head in an attempt to clear it._Concentrate Tsunade. You're living proof that appearances can be deceiving.'_

She uttered one word, "Speak," before she crossed her arms and legs, lent back on her chair and waited for an answer.

The prisoner sighed, as if this was going to be a long and arduous speech. "My name is Shiva. I'm a medical ninja and I'm really getting tired of introducing myself over and over! Please, can't you just tell everyone who I am?" It was a rhetorical question and Tsunade knew it. She would not give him the opening he needed by answering. Besides, he had a nice voice.

"I've have started on a journey, a pilgrimage if you will. And the Leaf village just happened to be closest village. _I've_ come up with a theory on how to end all wars. _My _method is simple. Give everyone something they are afraid to lose." Several Shinobi started laughing, until Tsunade raised her hand for silence. War killed her brother and lover. If Shiva had found a way to end wars she was going to listen. He smiled, "Thank you, Hokage. As I was saying, such an undertaking would require an immense amount of time and patience. I have patience in spades, but time I do not. My body is young, another year and I'll be fully into my prime. But this work takes centauries. I journey now to each village to learn all they can offer, and in return I offer my services and loyalty. I also enjoy playing matchmaker for the Genin, for theirs is a world much more vibrant then our own. If they have families and lovers, they will hesitate to fight when war stirs up again. It's only a sign of weakness if someone wants to attack the Leaf village. But if everyone had families, then everyone would at least not get involved in wars. Do you not see? I _need _eternal youth at the very least to accomplish my goals." Shiva crossed his arms and waited, patiently.

'_Well,'_Tsunade thought, _'he's got ambition, I'll give him that much."_

Naruto carried Hinata back to his house and spent the time pacing back and forth; trying to decide on what to do. At first he thought Shikamaru had been joking; but that idea had been scrapped long ago. Shikamaru may be lazier then the local beggar, but Naruto knew he always said what he meant. This didn't make it any easier. Naruto had always been a Sakura person; but now he realized it had been hopeless. After Tsunade had healed Sasuke, Naruto had witnessed Sakura's reaction. She liked Sasuke, no, loved Sasuke. The realization hurt, but could he have been so blind, so intoxicated with Sakura, that he'd failed to see Hinata as anything else but a shy friend? The answer was yes; Naruto Uzumaki was definitely capable of being boneheaded enough to think just that. But how did you respond to a girl who fancied and chased after you, but you've been ignoring her for so long? (After a major overhaul of his perceptions on Hinata, he'd realized that she'd been doing just that. And so, unfortunately, had he.) _'Do I go slowly? Treat her just like a friend but slowly get closer? She'd be better off that way, but my impatience would be killing me and no doubt she'd faint tons. I'll go fast. Yah; that's what I'll do. It'll be more exciting that way. And I really want a girl who likes me back…'_

There, she was waking up now…

Hinata opened her eyes in an unfamiliar room. This wasn't that hospital; she'd gotten used to that after her battle with Neji. And there was a familiar smell about, one she'd known all her life but she couldn't pin down right now. Her eyes focused on the face above her, watching her. _'Naruto!'_Hinata squeaked and tried to disappear deeper into the pillow. Naruto laughed heartily offered her his hand. "You ok now Hinata? You gave me and Shikamaru a surprise, you and your fainting spells. Naruto leaned closer, causing Hinata to blush deeply and try to cover herself with a sheet. _'It smells like him. It's his sheet! I'm in Naruto's house!'_Hinata fainted again…

It wasn't hard for Shikamaru to find out where everyone had gone. They were all going to the same place he was going, to the courtyard outside the Hokage's quarters; to listen to the Fifth. Shikamaru spotted Kiba and Akamaru on the roof of the Hokage building and decided to join them. Landing next to Kiba, Shikamaru realized they had a choice view over the entire courtyard, and what was taking place.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked, never taking his eyes off the Fifth.

"Strange ninja wondered into the village. Akamaru caught one whiff of him and all his fur stood on end. Whoever this guy its, he's a master of deception, maybe even using genjitsu."

"Bad news huh," Shikamaru watched the proceedings while he talked to Kiba. Tsunade seemed to be asking the villagers' opinions on what to do with the strange ninja.

"Name?" Shikamaru said, absently scratching Akamaru's ears.

"Shiva, far as I can tell. He claims to be a medical ninja belonging to no village. Where's Naruto? I didn't think he'd want to miss this." The croud looked like it had made a decision. Tsunade listened to what they were saying then turned back to the Council for their final opinion.

"Told the kid to scram. He's just realized that Hinata likes him, and Sakura doesn't."

Kiba laughed openly at this. Oh he wished he could have been there. That confused look on Naruto's face would have been priceless. Akamaru added his opinion, to Kiba only of course. _"About time; that mate has been giving off pheromones that whole time she's around Naruto." _Kiba grinned and ruffled Akamaru's fur. "_Don't be too harsh on him. He did kick our asses us in the exam and he doesn't have our sense of smell."_ That seemed to satisfy him and the all sat back and watched the Fifth announce her decision…

**Ok that is this chapter finished. Next chapter will have Naruto/Hinata moments. And Shiva will begin his training in the Leaf village with a bang! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me Shiva, how will you go about achieving your goal? Will you use the forbidden Immortality Jitsu of Orachimaro? Or-" Tsunade had to stop because Shiva had started laughing. Laughing so hard it looked as if he was about to cry. And laughing at the Hokage in a crowd this big was a good way to get yourself killed. Tsunade held up her hand and waited for him to stop. Before she could say anything Shiva, still grinning, began explaining himself.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage, I couldn't help myself. Orachimaro-sensei is an odd one, always making his own rules. Well I-" That was all he could say before Shizune, appearing out of nowhere, smashed her fist into his chest. This did absolutely nothing to Shiva. However, Shiva the medical ninja was _expected_ to bend over and cough raggedly, so that's what he did.

"You snake! Orachimaro nearly killed lady Tsunade, in mind and body and you-" Once again Shiva was lost in her face and her words just bounced off him. _'God, she's even sexier when she's angry. Hmmm... I wonder if I should be paying attention to what she is saying. Nah...! The crowd does look angry though... time to step in.'_

"Hold, I have a request." More out of surprise then any sort of respect, the crowd's noise abated. Shiva took a deep breath. _'Have to play this carefully. This crowd's itching for a fight._'

"So you hate Orochimaru. Guess what, so do I!" That shut them up. Shiva had carefully edited out the sensei after Orochimaru from his speech. "Orochimaru and Kabuto trained me. Myself and Kimimaro were his prodigies. But I'm not like him! Orochimaru doesn't care who he kills, whose life he destroys with his false promises, so long as he learns more. He became obsessed with the idea of having three apprentices. He wanted Kabuto, Kimimaro and I to become better known then the legendary three Sanin. So; after ten years of learning many a forbidden Jitsu, medical Jitsu and others, I'd had enough." Shiva crossed his legs and sat down on the stage, looking more and more like a bard rather than a prisoner. To Tsunade's amazement, the crowd listened and also sat down on the cobblestoned courtyard. Their anger forgotten, they began to listen to a soul that sounded very much like them.

"His plans for us were neatly set out and well executed; classic Orochimaru behaviour. Kimimaro would be his next host, and he'd be personally trained by Kabuto. Orochimaru would sometimes step in, mostly to show him how to fight with his... sword. I was to be personally trained by Orochimaru himself. We all know Orochimaru _wants_ everything; it's his Nindo if you will. But after defecting from the Akatsuki he realised that there were ninja's even stronger then him. He couldn't take it, and so along comes me. I'm the ultimate backup for Orochimaru. The Orochimaru-in-waiting." Shiva listened for the crowd's reaction, never taking his eyes off the Hokage. When he was sure they wanted the whole story, he continued.

"My parents were killed when I was little. In my small island of madness Orochimaru found me. He gave me all the answers. After he explained away all my questions; I thought he was a genius. No, I thought he was a god. _Everything_ revolved around power, so if I gained enough power, I could see Mother and Father again. Or so I thought."

Shiva sighed. "That's all I want to reveal; we all have our secrets. But I can't stress enough that _our_ enemy is the same!" Shiva finally stood up and turned his intense gaze towards the Hokage. Meanwhile; back in Naruto's bedroom, Hinata began to stir once again...

Naruto was going to try feeding Hinata when she woke up, to calm her nerves and leave the perfect gateway for certain _things_ to happen. Some instant, beef-flavoured noodles were hardly romantic but if Hinata was half as infatuated with him as he thought she was, she wouldn't care about the food and things would get _interesting_...

**Sorry to cut this short but I'm running behind on my Deltora Quest fanfic: Temptations. Flames are **_**highly **_**appreciated (believe it or not) in this fanfic so long as you tell me what to do to make it better or just how to write better. Ty all... Skelo. Next Chap is pure Naruto/Hinata. Chap after has fight scene Naruto/Sasuke/Shiva.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people the first half of my first lemon is in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Hinata's nose woke her up to the aroma of beef instant noodles. Her eyes opened to the face of Naruto yet again, but all she registered was the chopsticks he was holding; chopsticks which held noodles for her. _'I can't remember being this hungry,'_ she thought as she swallowed the first mouthful. After that her eyes focused enough to realise what she was doing and who was feeding her. "Naruto-san!" Hinata squeaked. Her brain told her body to faint but her stomach told her body to eat. The result was indication with a massive blush that crept into her cheeks. She absently began tapping her index fingers together; giving away her embarrassment.

"It's alright Hinata, I don't mind." Naruto grinned and offered her another portion of _his_ noodles. She ate this one in a more ladylike fashion, blush never leaving her face. Naruto thought she was too cute looking like this and continued to feed her until she finished the bowl.

Naruto stood up quickly, making as though he was about to leave. He saw a flash of loneliness in her eyes. Perfect; she was ready. "Hinata, can you stand up please?"

"Y-yes Naruto," Hinata blushed furiously and stood up quickly, not wanting to appear weak in front of Naruto. **(Seriously, Hinata blushes way too many times!!!)**

"Now I want you to close your eyes, Hinata. The next part's a surprise." Naruto stepped behind Hinata, who blushed even more but closed her lavender eyes. He walked up close to her so that his chest was nearly touching her back. He leant over to her neck and breathed in her perfume, making sure she felt it. He then went up to her right ears and whispered seductively, "Hinata, you're the one I want."

_Hinata's POV_

'_I wonder what Naruto-kun is going to give me. A gift; how romantic of Naruto.'_ Then Naruto walked up close to her, nearly pressing his chest against her back. Hinata's thoughts went straight to the gutter as she began experiencing yet another pang of desire. They had been happening more and more often lately; and it was getting harder to resist them. Then she thought she felt his breath against her neck. _'Oh god is was probably the wind. Please hurry Naruto-kun; I can't stand it for much longer!'_ Then he whispered in her ear, seductively, unconsciously making Hinata's breasts firmer. Those next six words penetrated Hinata's brain before then her hormones took control. She opened her eyes and whipped around, hair flying across Naruto's face. She came face to face with him, thus proving she wasn't hearing things. She'd had dreams like this, but always when she turned around and there would be no one there. If she was lucky.

Lately she'd been having dreams where he _was_ there and he did things to her. Things that made her wake up in the morning hot and bothered with soaked panties. _'But this isn't a dream. Please god let this not be a dream!'_ He kissed her then, soft and sensual, and finished off by running his tongue lightly over her lips.

_Naruto's POV_

'_I didn't know Hinata wanted it this desperately. It's always the quite ones…'_ Naruto didn't know how he had gotten good and seducing girls. It definitely wasn't from Pervy Sage; he was hopeless! Maybe his books had worn off on Naruto. It was hard to admit; but Jaria's research actually seemed to help him write these books! Jaria might no be any girl's cup of tea but he wrote awesome characters. So far all Naruto was doing was acting like one and it was working! Anyway, back to the lemon…

Naruto pushed Hinata back onto his bed. _'Her smell is intoxicating,'_ Naruto thought as he went down for another kiss. This time he rubbed his tongue against her partially opened mouth, begging for entrance. Hinata let out her first moan whist letting his tongue in. Naruto began to dip his tongue in and out of her mouth, flicking her tongue with his. One of the big facts mentioned in Make-out Sensations was never plunder a girl's mouth the first time you make out; instant turnoff for them. So Naruto did as the book said and waited for Hinata's reaction. He was also lying on top off her, so he had to be careful what he put his weight on. Then Naruto saw _the_ look in her eyes. _'She's lost it; her desire's in control.'_ Hinata's hands rose up and ran through Naruto's hair, undoing his headband. Then her tongue moved against his, rubbing itself like a cat against a leg. Naruto began kissing her now with enough force to make the pillow nearly swallow her, but he was right there with her.

Now putting put all of his tongue into Hinata's mouth; Naruto began plundering the girl's mouth now that she was ready. But she pushed her tongue into his mouth as well, turning it into a steamy make-out session. Hinata's hands wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck, whilst Naruto lifted Hinata's legs and wrapped them just above his waist. Hinata wore no stockings and her skirt was riding up around her waist. Her bare, pale legs were the sexiest in the village, and they began to quiver with anticipation. Naruto's friend was also awake and nearly at its full length. He ground it, through his pants, had was surprised when his pants were soaked through. Hinata also felt it and her pussy got even wetter. Naruto broke away from the kiss. "Hinata-you've-become-a-bad-girl. Naruto punctuated each word with a thrust against her panties; causing her to moan louder and louder. She then noticed all their clothes were still on and decided to fix it…

**How was that for a first lemon? I know it's not a true lemon yet; that'll happen in the next chapter; along with the promised fight: Shiva/Sasuke/Naruto. Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Top of Form

**Yes! Second half is finally finished!**

_Hinata's POV_

Naruto pulled Hinata up off his bed and stood her up. This surprised her but she sensed that Naruto knew what he was doing. _'Do I know what I'm doing? My first kiss, make-out and now my virginity? Oh who gives a fuck, Father disowned me and Naruto wants me. He can have it all.'_

Naruto pushed Hinata's two hands together and closed her wrists together with his left-hand. He then raised his left arm, lifting up both of Hinata's, before kissing her, letting her feel some of the frustration he felt. His kiss was rough and hot, totally domination Hinata's lips. His right-hand grasped Hinata's left breast and squeezed and pinched her fully erect nipple. Hinata began to feel faint; she had never felt so dirty or shameful, nor so sought after and wanted. Whatever it was that Naruto was doing to her, it was working. Her panties were soaked through long ago and her juices were running down her left inner thigh. This made her wonder again why he had made her stand up.

His right-hand disappeared into the kunai poach that still hung on his waist; leaving Hinata's breast for a moment. While still continuing to kiss her possessively (and Hinata would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying _this_ kind of attention) his hand came back holding a kunai knife. Hinata gasped, a little scared, but her body responded differently. Funny how a girl's body responded to a dangerous man; Hinata nearly came. Naruto placed the kunai at her throat, never once breaking off the kiss. The kunai went lower, tracing a cool line down her sweating neck until it sat, point down, between her breasts. The cool, dangerous blade being between Hinata's breasts aroused her further. Hell, the way Naruto was kissing her, _anything_ was arousing. He pushed the kunai against her chest then pulled the kunai back. Hinata's bra and shirt were cut in half and slipped off her shoulders. Hinata's breathing hitched as her Naruto-kun broke off the steamy kiss and stared at her breasts.

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto stared at Hinata's milky white breasts. _'God they are huge!'_ Naruto threw away the kunai knife in his hand and buried his face between her moist breasts. His right-hand reached out and grasped Hinata's left breast, rotating it clockwise while his fingers squeezed it regularly. His left arm went around her and began to trace the curve of her back. His face was buried in her breasts when he turned his face into her right breast. Naruto kissed the side of her breast, tongue moving in for a lick. But he didn't suck it yet, waiting for Hinata's reaction.

'_Oh god I'm in heaven. Naruto-kun, massage my breast. Mmm… Yes…Oh I can't take it!'_

"Naruto-kun, please, suck it. I've been waiting for too long!" Hinata was now totally possessed by Naruto's desire; it made her blood boil like never before.

"But Hinata-_chan_, they are so big," Naruto's throat vibrated against Hinata's breast as he spoke, releasing a high-pitched moan from Hinata's lips. Naruto grinned, he was really enjoying this. _'Thanks again, Pervy Sage.'_ "Ok, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto's hair was wet after taking a bath between Hinata's breasts. Her pert nipples were strawberries against cream, and Naruto continued his ministrations with her left breast using his right-hand. Hinata gasped as her left breast was enveloped by something warm and wet. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata's virgin body couldn't take it anymore, a heaving orgasm ripped through her lover body even as Naruto continued with her breasts. Hinata's panties were now permanently ruined, and so was her short skirt. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, her body exhausted. Then Naruto took off his shirt and it was Hinata's turn to stare and the godlike upper body in front of her. Naruto moved his head down, in-between her legs, quaking from the effort standing up after the orgasm. Lifting up Hinata's skirt with his right-hand, Naruto used his left-hand to journey through Hinata's soaked inner thighs and remove her panty. He let it drop down her legs; it was still heavy from all the juices it had absorbed. Hinata blushed again; Naruto was looking at her **there** as if it was something to admire and eat. Hinata thought she should have been feeling faint, but the look Naruto was giving her was more revitalizing then any sleep. Her legs had already stopped trembling. Naruto's arms suddenly grabbed her waist and threw her back onto his bed. Before Hinata could feel surprised or hurt she felt his hands grip her legs, underneath her knees, and guide them over his shoulders. Her skirt was riding up and Hinata froze as she felt a breath so close to her pussy. _'No, he wouldn't-'_

That was all Hinata could think before Naruto's tongue attacked her soaking wet pussy, bring about the second of many orgasms that lasted through the morning.

**Thank you readers. How was that for my first lemon? No they havn't done it yet; thought i should leave that for a later date. Need 15 review to continue. The Next chap. will have the Naruto/Sasuke fight along with a teaser of some of my own characters. Don't worry any Shiva/Shizune fans I will have that. That and a few more couples. Ty all and from now on my chaps r going to be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok gies, this chap is double the length of my previous chap. Thank you all for your construcktive critisism with the spelling and sufixes at the end of names. You guys trully make me a better writer. '-sama' (What does that suffix mean plz?) Thank you all again and your construcktive critisism need not only be on spelling. Plotline adivce is greatly appreciated. I'm trying to make my stories much longer and better. Do you guys think i should fuse some chapters together to make about 2 longer chapters? Plzplzplzplzplz REVIEW!!! ok now back to the story.**

Naruto slipped out of Hinata's bed, kissing her forehead before sliding under the sheet and blanket until he landed on the floor. Naruto remembered that this afternoon, when the sun started setting, he and Sasuke would have their pre-planned fight to see who was stronger. _'I'm not gonna lose!'_ Naruto though as he sneaked out the front door of his apartment, carrying his orange jumpsuit bundled in his arms. While getting changed right outside his apartment, Naruto looked at the position of the sun to gauge the time. _'Five, five-thirtyish, I still have time to warm up before heading out to the training area,'_ Naruto zipped up his jumpsuit and headed out to his usual training spot.

_Shiva's POV_

Shiva smiled. He could smell it; something big was going to happen. Shiva had never understood it, his knew what his kakke genki was, (and it wasn't this) but whenever he got this smell in his nose he knew something big was going to happen. In the past, if he followed his nose it would lead him through the wilderness to a place where there was action. It had led him here and so Shiva did what he had done for years, what came naturally to him, and followed his nose.

_Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke was just finishing his warm-ups when his activated Sharingan detected movement. Quickly hiding himself in the foliage, Sasuke wondered who it was. _'I hope it's not Naruto, does that fool honestly thinks he can beat me?'_ But it wasn't Naruto, it was that strange, nomadic medical ninja, Shiva. _'I wonder what he's doing here,'_ Sasuke instantly became suspicious. There was something not quite right with Shiva's appearance, yet neither he nor that Hyuuga Genin Neji could detect what it was. Before Sasuke could continue his musing Shiva turned around, looking straight at Sasuke's hiding place in the foliage. And waved.

Sasuke hissed and jumped out, forming the necessary hand signs.

**Fire-Style: Fireball Jitsu**

Sasuke's fireball flew at Shiva, who was being watched carefully by Sasuke's Sharingan. His Sharingan detected no hand signs, not even an attempt to avoid the jitsu. The fireball consumed Shiva totally, blocking out even his outline.

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto arrived just in time to witness the entire thing. He couldn't believe the size of Sasuke's fireball, or the fact that Shiva didn't even seem bothered by it. Confident until the end, but not even a member of the Akatsuki could survive a direct hit. They would have avoided it or used an Ultimate Defence jitsu at least. Naruto saw neither and he could tell by Sasuke's smirk that neither had him, which pretty much proved it for Naruto. That was until they both heard the laughter coming from the middle of the fireball. That was until the fireball froze over and then shattered. Until the little smoke and dust cleared, revealing Shiva, his clothes not even singed. Not even a hair out of place.

There was a stunned silence as both Genin took in this new information. Apparently someone could survive, apparently without even a scratch. And now all Sasuke could do was wait for the inevitable counter-attack. Because both he and Naruto realised that Shiva was way out of their league...

_Shiva's POV_

Shiva was nearly crying he was laughing so hard. "Hahaha, you won't surprise me a second time Sasuke… haha." A few seconds later Shiva finally regained control of his lungs. Looking the Uchiha boy straight in his eyes he said, "You're going to fight Naruto, right Sasuke? Tell you what; all the greatest teachers' in the world will be at both your disposal if you both put on a good show for me. How's that for an offer?" Shiva grinned as he saw both Sasuke's and Naruto's faces, Sasuke's, instantly calm and brooding, Naruto's, filled with surprise of been spotted. _'Heh, they're probably dying to know what technique I used. That Uchiha kid seems to be the only one who realised that I used no hand signs. I wonder if he has begun piecing it together. This Naruto kid though, reminds me of my friend and little brother, Axel. Neither of them is related to me by blood, but my link with Axel is strong. Hopefully the same will happen with me and Naruto. Oh...looks like they've started.'_

'_What is there to think about?'_ Sasuke told himself as he charged Naruto. Orochimaru had given Sasuke a similar offer. A person who could survive his Fireball Jitsu could also survive Itachi's. _'That technique Shiva used alone is worth been taught by him.'_ Sasuke charged at that loser Naruto. If that loser lost him this teacher he would never forgive him. Again Sasuke formed the necessary hand signs.

**Fire-Style: Fireball Jitsu**

Sasuke put his two fingers in front of his mouth and blew his fireball at Naruto. Naruto meanwhile, was still thinking and nearly got incinerated as a result. Barely avoiding the attack, Naruto shook his head and decided to get his shit together. Using one of his signature moves, **Shadow clone Jitsu** Naruto thought it would be best to avoid Sasuke's fireballs by giving him multiple targets.

"That's not going to work loser!" Sasuke shouted and jumped up, this time forming a different set of hand signs.

**Fire-Style: Phoenix Flower Jitsu**

Sasuke blew a cluster of small fireballs at Naruto's clones. Some were swatted away by Naruto's shadow clones, a few even missed. But far too many hit and took care of Naruto's clones.

_Naruto's POV_

'Damn it, I'm going to have to rethink this. Sasuke's way to strong with his long-range fire-style ninjutsu's and I don't have any long-range moves at all. I'm a good close range fighter though; if I could just get close enough I could overpower him with my clones.'

**Shadow clone jitsu** Naruto created four more shadow clones. Then all five charged at Sasuke, looking like they were trying to perform the Uzumaki Barrage. Sasuke, overconfident as always, simply waited; preparing himself to beat that loser with his taijutsu. What he didn't know was that there were five clones, and the real Naruto was underground. Using a version of the strategy he'd used on Neji, Naruto tunnelled underground as best he could towards Sasuke.

Meanwhile, back on the surface, Shiva was grinning widely. He'd asked for a show and he'd gotten one. Two advanced fire-style moves from Sasuke and a powerful Shadow clone strategy from Naruto. This was going to be an interesting finish.

_Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke was fighting back Naruto and his clones using only his taijutsu. With the grace and flexibility of a snake Sasuke struck again and again, killing off Naruto's clones. _'One...two...three...four...five?!'_ "Oh shit!"

Naruto burst out from the ground in front of Sasuke, fist raised up to break Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke was only able to dodge the attack with the help of his Sharingan. Flipping back onto his hand's, Sasuke swung his legs into Naruto. But that Naruto disappeared in a puff of white smoke too. "What the-" That was all the time Sasuke had before Naruto triggered his trap.

The ground below Sasuke erupted with Naruto clones. "Na-ru-to. Uzumaki Barrage!" That was it. Each syllable of Naruto's name was punctuated with a clone kicking Sasuke in the stomach. The final attack sent Sasuke crashing back down into the dirt.

Shiva began applauding after Naruto's final attack. He had expected the punch through the ground, but forming more clones underground the using that Uzumaki Barrage thing, well, it was genius. _'This kid doesn't realise how smart he is in the heat of battle. And this Uchiha kid has a brilliant understanding of fire-style jitsus and the Sharingan too. Wait, is __**that**__ what I think it is?'_

_**That**_ was Sasuke's curse mark being activated. His hatred of losing to that loser had finally overrun his reason, and it showed. He had the same maniacal smile of the possessed Gaara. Shiva chuckled, _'So Orochimaru-sensei got to him as well. This is what my nose was telling me was going to happen. Oh well, my condition for staying here was to never attack a hidden leaf-ninja while inside the village. Ha, I guess I'll walk really slowly to the Hokage and tell her what's happening. Then we can all rush here and watch the mother of all battles. Hey, why should I be the one to have all the fun? I'll call my 'teachers' so they can see their future students have at it.'_

Shiva grinned whilst turning round; then began walking at a leisurely pace back to the Hokage Tower. Allowing the guise of his appearance to fall for a few seconds, Shiva touched the black dot on his forehead and concentrated. _"Axel...Raven...Trinity...Venatus. Get over here; I've got us some fresh meat!"_ Grinning to himself, Shiva almost skipped to the Hokage tower.

Back at the training grounds, Sasuke was trying his best to kill Naruto. Powering up his Chidori, Sasuke's black flames from the curse mark extended into his Chidori, giving it partially black sparks. Naruto's near endless supply of clones were almost gone, so with no other choice he fired up the Rasengan, using the chakra from one of his remaining clones. Sasuke finished with the last of Naruto's clones on saw Naruto using a new jitsu. 'What is that? It doesn't matter; Naruto, now you die!'

**Chidori**

Sasuke charged at Naruto, Chidori tearing through the ground as he ran.

**Rasengan**

Naruto ran towards Sasuke, arm outstretched with the Rasengan on his palm.

_Shiva's POV_

The Hokage Tsunade was furious with Shiva, but since he was a guest and he couldn't interfere due to _her_ orders, Tsunade couldn't do much about it. What Shiva had done was perfectly valid; by the book. This of course only served to irritate Tsunade further. Shizune was also frustrated, more so with Shiva's attitude about the incident rather than anything he had done. _'Two student's leaf-ninja are fighting, potentially to the death and this guy is grinning like he's won the lottery! What a freak!'_

'_A very hot freak.' _

'_Stop that! He grins whilst two people I care about are fighting to the death. I refuse to let my hormones erase this fact!'_

Tsunade meanwhile wasted no time, leaping out of her desk and dashing out the door. Naruto was in danger and so help her if that Uchiha kid killed him. There would be no safe haven for him in the Leaf Village if he killed her Naruto. _'That curse mark worries me. Kakashi told me he had taken care of it. What's going on?'_

Tsunade bowled through her Anbu bodyguards and took the stairs three at a time. She had just left the Hokage Tower when she heard an almighty bang coming from the training ground. Tsunade channelled chakra into her feet and took off towards the training grounds. She was moving at a speed no one but a fellow Sannin or Kage could keep up with. So you could say she was very surprised when Shiva kept up with her easily. She shook her head; time enough for questions later. Right now she had to reach Naruto before it was too late...

**Meanwhile…**

In a field of blackened clay and ash, a tall, hooded figure in a featureless black robe walked towards a glowing red glyph in the centre of the field. Standing on top of the glyph, he vanished.

A barren canyon of rock and sand was home to another member. She dressed in black, tight shorts and a black tank top. Wearing nearly non-existent socks and shoes as black as her hair, she ran towards a similar glyph and disappeared.

The next member lived in a mansion. Dark, creepy and completely freezing, this man also wore the same black, hooded robes. This was because all the men in their organisation wore it. Women, or rather the single woman, wore whatever she felt like. He too vanished on a similar glyph.

The final member of the organisation came from rolling grasslands eternally covered in mist. A massive sword still sheathed was strapped to his crooked back and he seemed to limp, rather than walk towards the glyph in his territory. But there was a menacing aura like no other about him as he limped, hunchbacked, onto the glyph and vanished.


	7. Discontinued

This fic has been discontinued because it sucks balls. My pride and joy is my new fic 'Fellow Artists' and I want to complete it. If you want this fic flick me a PM and it's yours. Thank you to all of my reviewers because without your constructive criticism I would have never been able to write Naruto properly. Ty for teaching me how to spell kunai instead of 'kuni'. Thank you for teaching me to spell Sasuke instead of 'Suske'. Thank you all once again for the invaluable resource called experience.


End file.
